


Alluring Flames

by Evil_Sapphyre



Series: Lasciviousness in Thedas [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Sex, Fondling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nudity, Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Sapphyre/pseuds/Evil_Sapphyre
Summary: When a new brothel opens up in Kirkwall, Eric Hawke decides that he should investigate it. He considered it his moral obligation to ensure that the place was worthy of any citizen. Besides, what was the worst that could happen?
Relationships: Fenris/Male Hawke, Male Hawke/Desire Demon
Series: Lasciviousness in Thedas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184315
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10
Collections: Nobody Expects the Dragon Age Smutquisition





	Alluring Flames

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zuendwinkel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuendwinkel/gifts).



_Don’t go off investigating by yourself, Hawke._  
_Wait for one of us to be free, Eric._  
_Someone ought to be there to watch your back, Hawke. Like good ol’ Broody Elf._

Eric snorted as he strolled the streets of Kirkwall, having ignored every last bit of advice his friends had tried to give him. Least of all the suggestion that he should bring Fenris along with him. It wasn’t so much that he didn’t want to spend time with Fenris, but more that Fenris had been happy to avoid him ever since that night — _over a year ago._

It’s not that Eric wasn’t happy to give Fenris the space. Far from it, in fact. He wanted Fenris to heal, to come to terms, to do whatever it was that he needed to do for himself. Eric just hoped it would bring Fenris back to him, and he certainly wished it would happen sooner rather than later.

So, perhaps Eric was being stubborn about not asking for help, but he wasn’t truly worried about what he may encounter. After all, it was just a brothel. Eric snorted again. The only thing his companions should be worried about was that he’d find a reason to empty his coin purse while he was there. There was only so much attention he could apply to himself before he grew bored of his own touch.

The neighborhood he walked through was actually quite nice, especially compared to so many of the shitholes he was accustomed to seeing in Kirkwall. It wasn’t quite Hightown, but it was still a very lovely street. Flowers were in bloom, street vendors were barking out their deals, and nary a cutthroat was in sight. Or Templars, for that matter. Just the standard retinue of patrolling guards, the same kind of patrols that were all over the city since the Qunari Rebellion.

The newest brothel addition to Kirkwall wasn’t even hidden in a dark corner. The bright red door sat nestled between vendors, potted flowers framing the doorway. Trellises snaked with blooming vines covered the series of windows to the left of the door, and the sweet smell of pastries wafted through the air as he approached. It lacked the usual stench of heavy perfume the other brothels he’d been to had.

Adjusting the sword on his back, he entered the building and was greeted by a large open room, filled with couches covered in deep green silk.One single archway led deeper into the building. A single circular table sat in the center filled with trays of what looked like cookies and tarts. The entire room was brightly lit by a skylight, but it felt almost empty as he stood there. He saw no sign of a hostess, or a server, or anyone who might work here.

“Hello?” he called out, ignoring the thought that maybe he should have listened to his friends for a moment. Stepping towards the table, Eric craned his head, peering down the hallway. Perhaps it was just that this place wasn’t quite open. Although the food on the table would suggest that they were.

Despite the inviting look of the treats, Eric walked past the table, heading towards the hall, the flickering light of candles casting dancing shadows. He placed a hand against the wall, stopping short of entering, as he gazed down it. Three doors, two on the left, and one on the right, was all he could spy before the hallway turned the corner. The scent of baking still filled the air, and it was evident the kitchen was one of the three doors he saw from there. The other two doors were closed, and he still saw no evidence of anyone actually in there. “Hello?”

The hairs on his arms stood on end as he entered the hallway. Part of him wanted to draw his sword, but the last thing he wanted to do was scare some poor servant if this place was on the up and up. And somehow, he doubted that _“I swear that I’m just happy to see you”_ would smooth over that kind of terror. 

Eric flexed his hands as he approached the first door on the left. It turned out it wasn’t pulled shut, and a gentle push with his foot opened it up enough to reveal a more intimate sitting room. Despite the low light coming in from the hall, it was easy to see the single couch in red velvet that sat along a wall, with a matching chair sitting a few feet in front of it. Next to the chair was an ornate-looking table. Perhaps this was where the madame of the place presented the options to the clients?

His mouth felt dry as he moved on to the single door on the right, which was actually a set of double wooden doors. The scent of the baked goods was certainly coming from within. The doors swung inward, and he pushed on one to see a large open kitchen. The counters were covered with mixing bowls and trays, and a large stone oven sat in a corner. The room was certainly warm from the multiple fires running, but still, not a single worker was to be found.

That certainly struck him as odd as he stepped back from the doors, letting them close as quietly as he could. Surely, someone would need to be here to ensure nothing burned, and it seemed far too coincidental that he would just happen to miss them after they set out the treats out front, and after they started a batch in the kitchen. Eric rubbed his palms against his thighs as he turned toward the last doorway in the hall.

This was the only room with a properly shut door, too. Squaring his shoulders, he prepared to open it, expecting to find it as destitute as the other rooms. Instead, his hand froze as he reached for the door, a soft hum filling his ears, emanating from the other side. Not wanting to be so rude as to brazenly barge into the room, he knocked against the wood, his breath catching as he waited, fearing that perhaps he had just imagined the humming.

“You may enter,” a lilting voice called out from the other side.

Eric swung the door open, his eyes widening as they fell upon the scantily clad figure sitting atop a large wooden desk. The pale lilac skin shone in the sunlight spilling in from the window directly behind the creature. It leaned back on its elbows, its horned head tilted, as it gazed with lustful eyes at Eric. Its breasts were bare, nipples pebbled, with only a flimsy gossamer cloth nestled between its thighs.

“Demon…” Somehow, he only managed to breathe the word as he stared at the creature before him, a strange lump in his throat.

Taloned fingers drug themselves down the side of its exposed neck. “Some may call me that. But that’s not what I have to be.” The creature’s voice almost echoed in his head as it spoke. “I had been hoping you would be the one to arrive.”

“Well, I’m happy to oblige…” It was foolish, but he reached for his sword. He’d never fought a desire demon alone before, and he knew it could mess with his mind, but he feared more that he’d not be able to leave if he didn’t fight. “Do I have to pay before I stick you with this pointy end?”

A throaty laugh filled the air, his head. “I could think of more enjoyable things you could stick me with. If you were so inclined.”

“I hardly think you’re my type.” He grabbed the hilt of his sword with both hands, stepping into the room. “Nothing personal.”

“Is that so?” The creature dropped its hands to its side, gripping the edge of the desk as it slid its legs apart. “Are you quite certain there’s nothing that could tempt such a strong, proud warrior as yourself?”

The words danced in the air between them, his head swimming with the sweet melody. He closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind. Once, he might have been tempted by such things, if at least it wasn’t a demon. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t enjoyed the pleasant company and embraces of a woman before, but since Fenris…that wasn’t what he ached for.

Shaking his head, he opened his eyes, gripping his sword tightly. The demon still sat on the desk, smirking at him, yet somehow Eric couldn’t seem to bring himself to close the distance. It was like his feet were frozen in place. 

Sliding off the desk, the creature half turned, its tail curling around an ankle as it exposed its bare ass to Eric. “I wouldn’t be very good at my job if I couldn’t find just the right temptation for every patron.”

“Well, life’s just full of disappoint-…” his words trailed off as the creature turned back toward him, its form shimmering before his eyes. Gone was the swell of breasts, the sharp-yet-feminine features of its face. The face had grown longer, the jawline more defined, the bulge of its Adam’s apple apparent. Lean muscles replaced the soft curves from before, and the wispy cloth no longer hid what lay between the creature’s legs — its already stiff cock was now visible. 

A warmth flushed over Eric as he felt his own trousers tighten, unable to break his gaze. A contented grin crossed the creature’s face, somehow devilish and handsome at once. “Mmm, is this more to your liking?”

It ran a hand down its chest, the talons leaving scratch marks against its lilac skin. It rocked its hips as it explored its own body, wrapping a hand along its firm shaft. Eric’s mouth went dry as he watched, the head of the creature’s cock glistening in the light. His own cock pulsed, ached, against his pants, and he wanted to do nothing more than to free it — to mirror the movements of the creature.

His sword clattered to the ground as Eric closed his eyes, turning towards the wall. This wasn’t right. _This wasn’t right._ He leaned against it, trying to ignore the way his body ached with need. How he yearned to push that creature across the desk and bury his cock in its ass, until he spilled every last inch of his seed deep within it. 

Hands ghosted over his chest, fluttering across his stomach as they trailed towards his waist. Breath warmed his ear as a strong hand massaged the firm bulge in his pants, rubbing slowly until it ripped a moan from his mouth. “ _Give yourself to me. Freely.”_

Its erection poked him in his ass as it worked to undo the laces of his trousers. Fire flamed in his cheeks as he tried to find the will to fight this, but he’d be lying to himself if he didn’t admit — part of him wanted this. The part that was tired of being alone every night, the part that needed to feel his body entwined with another.

To feel wanted.

Tears stung at his eyes, still squeezed shut from earlier, his hard cock pushing free from his now loose trousers. The creature’s hands grasped his waist, rubbing its erection against his ass, before dipping its hand into his pants. It wrapped it along his cock, the sudden warmth eliciting a gasp from him. 

A contented murmur came from the creature — its teeth nipped at his ear, flicking its tongue across the lobe. Slow, languid strokes slid down his cock, even as he felt the creature grind its erection against his ass. He couldn’t stop himself from arching his back, his breath hitching, wanting to feel the hard cock slide deep in him. 

“Please—“ He didn’t recognize the whine in his voice; he didn’t like it. But it didn’t change the fact that he needed the release being offered.

The creature nuzzled its face against his neck, its hand squeezing his cock before finally releasing it. A chill ran down his body as the creature’s warmth left his back, his trousers pooling around his ankles. His feet were nudged apart, hands massaging his ass, fingers teasing.

His cock throbbed, aching, pulsing. Another whine escaped him as the anticipation clawed at his skin. He banged his fists against the wall, strangling the frustration in his throat, tears running down his cheeks.

He hated this feeling, the begging, the unadulterated need.

A sudden snarl filled the air behind him, and he felt the creature’s hands fall from his body. Its voice hissed in his head. “ _Another time, my love._ ”

A weight suddenly fell from his shoulders, his breath coming in gasps as he dropped to his knees. The tears still ran down his face, and he told himself it was from his shame. How weak he had been in the moment.

Footfalls rushed down the hall, and somehow, Eric managed to find enough strength to pull his pants back up around his waist, ignoring the rough feel of the cloth against his still hard cock. He barely had his trousers tied off when he felt hands on his shoulders, trying to help him back to his feet.

“Hawke?” The familiar lilt of Isabela’s voice drifted to his ears, and of all the people it could be, he was most thankful it was her. She’d be the least judging of his friends. She helped him to his feet, her arm hooked under his shoulders. She said nothing as he wiped his face with the back of his hand. “Are you alright, darling?”

“Peachy.” His voice didn’t convey the mirth he hoped it would. Shame and regret filled him still, and he wanted to put as much space between him and these memories.

“Go on ahead. I’ve got your sword, love.” The arm around him squeezed him gently before giving him a playful slap on the ass. “Oh, and Fenris is waiting. Just a warning.”

Of course, he is.

Why wouldn’t the one person who Eric would hate most to see him like this be here? 

A sense of dread filled him as he desperately tried to adjust his trousers, to obscure the throbbing erection pressing against the tight cloth. He managed a poor laugh, a bitter, hollow sound, as he shook his head. 

“Oh swell,” he managed.

Wanting to get the worst of this over, he left Isabela’s side, leaving the room and heading back towards the entrance. Strangely, even without the demon present, the brothel remained in that pristine — if not hollow — condition. The scent of the pastries still lingered in the air, with nary a hint of burning. Whoever was cooking — or perhaps maintaining this illusion — was doing an impeccable job.

As Eric approached the sitting room, a soft growl came from within, the gravelly notes clearly coming from his old lover. Stepping into the doorway, it was impossible to miss the elf, his white hair somehow gleaming in the dim light, his green armor clinging to his taut, lean muscles. He seemed to be almost prowling in the tight space, pacing from the chair to the couch; his tension exuded from him in hot waves.

And it only served to torment Eric more as he watched, wanting nothing more than to lose himself in Fenris. To get release from this aching need that had filled him. 

“Have you grown stupid in the past year, Hawke?” The harsh words broke Eric from his thoughts, his cheeks still flaming with shame. Angry green eyes glared at him, and Eric could only shake his head as he looked to the wall, wishing he could will himself away from this spot.

“Quite a few things could have changed in the past year, but I wouldn’t say that I’ve grown stupid. Not that you would know.” Eric was shocked by the bitterness of his own words, regretting them as soon as they left his mouth. It seemed his usual tact was lost in his current state.

The anger in the air was nearly palpable as heavy feet stomped across the room. Fenris grabbed Eric’s arm, turning him until the two men had to stare at one another. There was no denying the fury that danced in Fernis’s eyes. “Just reckless then? Is that it?”

“What does it matter?” Eric didn’t even bother to repress the sigh, defeat coloring his voice. At least the urgency of his erection was beginning to fade in light of the twist of events. He couldn’t even bring himself to pull his arm free from Fenris’ grasp.

A snort of disgust left the elf as he released Eric’s arm, causing more shame to surge through Eric. Well, at least it seemed like he had finally gotten resolution to that ever-lingering question about the state of their relationship. After today, it appeared quite unlikely that Fenris would ever return to him as anything other than a disgusted acquaintance, not a lover — perhaps not even a friend. Let it not be said that Eric didn’t manage to burn things down in a brilliantly embarrassing fashion. 

The door to the room closed with a thump, the sound of the lock clicking.

“Oh for the love of —” Eric turned back towards Fenris, his hand rubbing his forehead. He was not in the mood for the verbal lashing that clearly he was in store for. “Can we —?”

His words were silenced as Fenris pulled Eric roughly into a kiss, his hand grabbing him firmly by the hair. Fenris’ tongue pressed its way into Eric’s mouth, pushing, demanding Eric submit to the sudden intrusion. It was easy to allow. The frustration of the past year, of just this day, melted away, even as Fenris pried his mouth from his own. 

“Fenris,” his lover’s name came easily to his lips as Eric was led to the couch. “Are you sure?”

Was it possible that the demon was still here? That it was influencing the both of them in the moment? Even if Eric caved to the creature’s whims, he didn’t wish the same on Fenris. He wanted his lover to come back to him of his own accord and want.

“Oh, I’m certain. Now be silent.” With little grace, Fenris shoved him backwards, a growl in his throat, only desire burning in those green eyes. Eric’s mouth was dry as he watched the elf shed his clothes, his cock hard and ready. Without hesitation, Eric leaned forward, the urge to take Fenris into his mouth, to taste him, to savor him, flooding him, even as he felt his own cock surge back to life.

“No.” The word came softly from Fenris. It alone would have stopped Eric, even if the elf hadn’t grabbed his arms. Following his lead, Eric allowed Fenris to turn him, until his back faced the elf. Hands wrapped themselves around his waist, and with a few quick tugs, his pants were down around his ankles once more — his erection pulsing in the cool air.

Biting down on his lip to repress the whine in his throat, Eric waited as he felt Fenris’s hand slide from his waist towards his crotch. The strong fingers teased him, trailing along his balls, until they wrapped themselves around his cock — warm and familiar. He nearly came at the touch, swallowing the lump in his throat as he bit down harder on his lip.

Lips found his neck, Fenris’ breath hot against his skin. His other hand found his ass, sliding down it until he pushed his legs apart. “Do you think this has only been hard for you?”

“Fen —” Eric gasped as he felt the hard tip of Fenris’ cock pressing into his ass. Eagerly, Eric pushed himself backwards, feeling little resistance as Fenris filled him, his cock slick and wet. What little pain evaporated as he felt every hard inch, every motion slow and deliberate. Fenris’ hands grasped his waist, enabling his slow, torturous rhythm. 

Holding onto the back of the couch, Eric braced himself with one hand, his breath already fast, his other hand finding his own length, running it fast and hard. He was too far gone to try and match the firm, steady thrusts. Already, he felt his head swimming, heat flooding through his core…

He gasped as his hot seed spilled over his hand, an eager growl coming from behind as Fenris’ fingers dug into his hips. He began to pull Eric back faster, holding his ass longer against his hardness. Despite the headiness of his orgasm, his legs trembling in the wake, Eric held himself up with the help of the couch. Hips and ass rocked against each other, until his lover groaned, his hands pulling him tight against him, Fenris’ cock emptying itself in him. 

For a moment, Fenris leaned his chest against Eric’s back — their breaths coming in unison. It was a welcome warmth, filling his chest with something that was far more than just lust. He didn’t really know what this meant, but he didn’t want to ask. Was it an acceptance of them finally? Was it a punishment for doubting him? Was it something else altogether? He wasn’t sure he was ready for that answer.

Twisting in his lover’s embrace, he pressed a fervent kiss on the other man’s. For now, he was content to remain in ignorance.


End file.
